One last breath
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: Dallys thopughts, from when he robbed the store untill he died, please review.


This is a songfic, again I may make a whole story about everyone else and not just Dally but I'm not sure, anyway hope you enjoy this, I was in the car to pick up my brother and I was bored so I wrote this while listening to my Creed CD, its basically Dallys thoughts from when he robbed the store till he dies.  
  
  
  
"Hey you gotta pay for that." I looked at the clerk in shock that he would talk to me...Dallas Winston like that. The next thing I know I pulled out my gun and held it between his eyes while he begged me not to shoot. "Give me the money." I demanded in a low steady voice. The clerk swore at me a bit as he handed me the money. I turned to run and heard a gunshot, but I paid no real attention to it as I ran to a nearby payphone to call Darry. The thought of death raced through my mind as I asked him to meet me in the lot.  
  
Please come now I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
  
And I'm trying to escape  
  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say  
  
As I hung up the phone I reached down to touch my leg where it had become sore from leaning against the phone stand. When I looked at my hand I say the familiar crimson color of blood, my blood? That gunshot must have gotten me. I cursed softly but soon remembered my former plans. This shot wouldn't matter soon as I began to think of my death again. How it kept coming closer with every step I took.  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down  
  
I was about a block away from the lot when I heard sirens getting closer. Reality hit hard as I reached the lot. Not much longer now. A cop car skidded to a halt in front of me. I reached for my belt where my gun was but stopped myself, not now, I don't have an audience yet. I pulled my hand away and continued running. The cops close behind. I thought of the church, the little kids that I had helped save. The kids that Pony and Johnny had gotten out. The same kids that played a part in taking Johnny's life.  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
  
Somewhere in His grace  
  
I cried out heaven save me  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say  
  
Voices, the gang was here, yelling for me to run. I grinned slightly as I reached for my belt again, its now or never. I pulled the gun from my belt as I spun on my heels and aimed it at the cops. Shouting at them about how they would never take me alive. A grin spread across my face as the cops pulled their guns, shots rang through the air as the bullets pierced my skin.  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down  
  
Sad eyes follow me  
  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
  
So please come stay with me  
  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
Memories bolted through my mind as I fell to my hands and knees, breathing my last breaths. A child with parents who never really cared. A 10-year- old boy getting thrown in jail after getting mixed up in some Brooklyn gang. A teen reluctantly moving to a town where he later met some of the best friends a guy could ask for. The socs and one of his closest friends killing one of them. Helping his friend hide in a church that later on took his life away. The rumble, the hospital, and the one member of the three that had been involved in the murder. The ONE that would live. "Pony." I whispered his name as the air entered my body one last time, and I let my body fall limply to the ground with a satisfied smile on my face.  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it, what did ya think? Please review and let me know, that would just make my X-Mas complete if I could get at least 10 reviews for this but any at all is fine. Anyway hope you liked it, please review. 


End file.
